1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for cleaning pipe, particularly for cleaning a pipe in place in the ground by reaming, scraping and descaling the pipe to remove debris, obstructions and encrustations in the pipe interior.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices are shown in the prior art for cleaning, scraping and reaming water, steam, gas and other tubes, pipes, conduits and mains. For instance, a need exists for cleaning encrusted pipes in which deposits have been made on the inner walls of the pipe by precipitation of the fluid passing through it, such as occurs, for instance, with water containing lime or iron. A need also exists for an apparatus to remove obstructions and foreign matter in the interior of pipes, as when it is desired to install a synthetic liner within the existing pipe. By providing a uniform interior surface, improved bonding can be achieved between the synthetic liner and the existing pipe interior. For instance, it is desirable in some applications to line the interior of an existing pipeline to reduce corrosion and frictional drag to flow of fluid through the pipe. In the case of an existing sewer main, it is often desirable to remove obstructions and clean the sewer line interior in order that a synthetic liner can be installed to restore the integrity of the main for the passage of fluids. It is also desirable to remove offsets in pipe joints which may exist in the sewer line interior.
Particularly with respect to in-ground pipe cleaning operations, such as sewer mains, the operations were hindered by the length of the drive mechanism utilized or which was required to be fed out to the cleaning apparatus. Also, hydraulic drives have a practical running limit due to pressure loss in the return fluid.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning apparatus which can be fed out for greater distances than heretofore possible in pipe cleaning operations, such as in-ground sewer reaming operations.
Various other applications for the pipe cleaning apparatus and method of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art based upon the following written description.